This invention relates generally to connection of LEDs to printed circuit boards (PCBs); and more particularly to a simple, effective mounting apparatus with interchangeable components.
There is need for mounting apparatus of the type referred to, and in particular, there is need for such apparatus in which components are easily assembled, end-to-end, and remain assembled, with certain components being interchangeable. Stable mounting of such mounting apparatus to a display panel and to a PCB is also desired and needed.